


( vjin)压寨夫人

by buluofenc



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, vjin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buluofenc/pseuds/buluofenc
Kudos: 7





	( vjin)压寨夫人

《压寨夫人》  
深藏不露小少爷泰x采花大盗寨主珍  
小虎暗恋成真/剧情向/停车场预警/HE

说起城里最有钱的人家，当属金府。老爷早年经商家底雄厚，娶了好几房，金家血脉里头也都是生来经商的料，大儿子金南俊束发之年，就自己做起了生意，有亏有盈，现在磕磕绊绊做了快十个年头，实力已经可以跟老本家硬碰硬了。

可是小儿子却没这想法，从小就单纯，没有心眼。虽然长得和他生母一样让人过目不忘，但是老爷也不愿意带他出去，看起来没那么机灵，或者说，看起来没有野心。慢慢的，小儿子干什么，家里人也都不管了。终于有一天，小儿子不见了，全家上下都急得不可开交，老爷却摆摆手，不用找，自己会回来的。

确实回来了，两年之后，在人们眼里傻里傻气的小少爷回来了。只不过整个人的气质都变了，变得越来越沉静，每天就坐在院子里捣鼓捣鼓琴棋书画，有人来搭话，他还是像以前一样笑容满面的聊，让人有种错觉，他没变，但他确实变化了。

天气转凉了，院子里一天一个样子。金泰亨披着母亲新做的衣裳，也不穿上，坐在石凳上斜靠在墙边，手里拿的是新作的画，手指上还留着赭石色的颜料痕迹。入秋了，一切颜色都变得温和了。

突然，院里传出一声重物落地的声音，树上瞌睡的鸟一下四散飞起。金泰亨朝声音发出来的地方望过去，是一个穿着夜行衣，蒙着面的人，刚刚翻过院里的围墙，摔在他的蒲公英丛里了。

没等金泰亨反应过来，这人就贴身过来，直接扛起小少爷就跑，走的时候还在石桌那留了张字条：  
采花大盗绑走勿寻。

小少爷乖的很，一点也不挣扎。绑匪拍了一下他大腿，警告他别耍心眼。金泰亨没回应他，早在绑匪贴身过来的时候，金泰亨就看到他那双眼睛，清明澄澈的，有点像一个人，不过只能说是猜测。一天天的生活，有点波动也挺有意思，金泰亨任他绑了，估计不是什么厉害角色，翻墙都能摔倒，幸亏碰上的是自己，换了别人也许已经被逮住了。

绑匪的轻功属实不太好，一半的路都是跑的。也不知道跑了多久，到了一片小树林，金泰亨才被放下。绑匪拉下自己脸上的蒙面，露出来的也是出尘绝世一个公子模样。  
原来还真的是他，金泰亨眯了眯眼睛。

“跟我成亲，要求你提。”绑匪直接开门见山。白白净净的样子心里也挺细腻，撕了块衣角上布铺在石头上，让小少爷坐上去不至于脏了衣服。

金泰亨环顾一眼四周，原本以为是个小树林，没想到幽深的很：“找我？”

“对，做我的压...压寨夫人。”  
“为什么是我？”金泰亨都没发现，自己的声音里有一点期待。  
“我打听了山下姑娘最想嫁的人，都说是你，我就绑过来了。”绑匪很诚实，“在下金硕珍，少爷怎么称呼？”  
原来真的一点都不记得自己，金泰亨有些失落，  
“金泰亨，随意。”  
“好，金公子，我需要你帮这个忙，很重要，事成之后报酬随意提。”金硕珍收了笑容，表情变得严肃起来。

金硕珍是城边山上寨主的大儿子，这几天寨主没了，金硕珍和两个弟弟开始明争暗斗。按前寨主的意思，金硕珍上位名正言顺，可是两个弟弟一向看不惯大哥，拿他看起来文文弱弱做文章，二弟在父亲的祭堂里直接扬言，大哥这细胳膊细腿的，当了寨主不得让外人耻笑死，怕不是父亲铺垫的名声都得毁在他的好儿子手里。

一损不行再来一损，三弟跟着附和，哥要是当也行，但怕不是一个人镇不住寨子，除非大哥娶个男妻，大哥要是睡了男人，那就不会有人说你手无缚鸡之力了。众人齐笑，本应该寂静的灵堂里，被两个弟弟搅合的一团乱麻。

“好啊。这是你们说的。”金硕珍冷笑一下，随即恢复常态，“一言既出，驷马难追。”  
随后拂衣而去，留下两个弟弟咬牙切齿。

金泰亨听了故事，沉思了一会儿，  
“可以。”  
“金公子想要点什么？”金硕珍朝他行一礼，金泰亨的气度实在非凡。  
金泰亨摇了摇头：“以后再说吧。”

被带上山第二日，寨里就开始装饰。刚掉叶子的枫树又被装饰上了红色，绸子被割成条，绑在柱子和树干上。金泰亨坐在屋里，看着外面忙活的人，让他想起小时候的过年也是这么热闹。

“夫人...不，公子？不知道怎样称呼您合适。”  
来人是一位面容慈祥的老妇人，金泰亨有注意到她，山上的人一个个凶神恶煞的，都怕自己不够横一样，只有这位老妇人，周围凝聚着柔和宁静的气氛，让人感到十分舒适和亲近。  
“金公子就好，您是？”  
“我是硕珍的干妈，其实也就是个扫地做饭的，叫我冯姨就行。”冯姨好像和金硕珍很亲，“金公子今年多大了？”  
“虚岁二十有二。”金泰亨把椅子让出来，让冯姨好好休息。  
“差三岁啊...金公子为什么要帮硕珍呢？”冯姨平静的和金泰亨对视，问题提的犀利又尖锐，金泰亨也没想通。

是无聊吗，还是期待什么呢？心里隐隐有个答案，但是金泰亨不想去确认他。

“冯姨！新布来啦！您来看看行不行！”  
短暂的沉默被打断了，冯姨和金泰亨微笑作别，扶着墙站起，颤颤巍巍的金泰亨鞠了一躬，  
“不管是出于什么，谢谢金公子了。”任凭金泰亨怎么扶，冯姨也非要把礼节做完。  
直到冯姨消失在视野里，金泰亨还在回味那句话。

第三日就是大婚之日，金泰亨老早就被女眷围住打扮，本来就生的俊俏，几个女眷们边夸边化，弄了几个样式都没他原本的模样惊艳，单单换上婚服，长发一束，就足够惹人羡慕。

“只有这样的仙子才能配的上小叔。”不知道什么时候，人群里钻进来一个小脑袋，偷看着新娘子，还童言无忌的夸着金泰亨。刚说完，就被他妈妈打了屁股，让他不要瞎说，赶紧出去玩泥巴去。金泰亨却意外的心情很好。

婚礼折腾了一天，天边没亮儿了才真正结束。其实今天才是金泰亨被绑来之后第二次见到金硕珍，这人被灌得脸蛋儿红扑扑的，眉眼都透着醉意，送进洞房的时候还差点被门槛绊倒，金泰亨憋着笑扶稳了他，准备帮“夫君”扶到床边去。

寨里的人，每天把酒当水喝，金硕珍从小到大也练出来了，虽然身上都红的不行，但是脑子里的思绪还很清晰。他二弟三弟怎么可能这么放过他，屋子里的烛火一灭，纸糊的窗户上立刻映出几个人的脑袋，非得要听到他们真行事了再走。

金硕珍有点不好意思，身上层层叠叠的婚服捂得他快没法呼吸了。金泰亨只当自己完成了任务，脱了婚服只剩里衣，准备在坐榻上凑合着睡。金硕珍不知道怎么开口，叫了一声泰亨，支支吾吾的半天也没蹦出一个字，  
“金...夫君，有什么想和我说的？”金泰亨凑了过来，半蹲在床前，仰着头等着喝醉的“夫君”吩咐。

房子里暗的很，只借些月光，金硕珍看着自己“夫人”的眼眸，突然觉得房间里有了光亮。金硕珍微微俯下身，凑近金泰亨的耳朵，大计至此，不能犹豫了，  
“金公子能不能配合我，外面守了不少人，”金硕珍看着金泰亨略微疑惑的眼神，深呼吸了口，说了下去，“假装做几个姿势，叫几声...结束后，你随便提，提两个要求...可以吗？”

金泰亨往外一瞥，这群人倒是躲都不躲，再靠的近点，估计五官都能透过纸映出轮廓了。犹豫都没犹豫，金泰亨就站了起来，上手直接脱起金硕珍的衣服，昏暗的光线里，隐约能感受到对方还有一丝惊慌。  
“我来帮夫君脱了吧，今晚会很辛苦的。”金泰亨很快就进入了角色，刚脱下对方一件外衣，就被金硕珍抓住了手。  
他听到“夫君”小声的嘟囔：“我，我自己来就行了。”

金泰亨笑了笑，放任喝醉的人笨拙的解着自己的衣衫，自己先躺上床，里衣也脱了，他的夫君骑在胯上，轻轻的压上来，金泰亨迎上去，把红被子盖在夫君身上，金硕珍被突然袭来的拥抱吓得一颤。金泰亨轻笑了一声，又很快乖乖躺好。

金硕珍的脸慢慢接近，他耳朵红的诱人，让金泰亨想起小院儿里种的红色木棉。嘴唇马上就要贴在一起了，金硕珍一歪头，两个人脸贴着脸，假装在亲吻，屋外只能隐隐看到他们相叠的轮廓。

金泰亨突然想起冯姨问他的话，他的思维很跳脱，扭过头贴紧金硕珍的耳朵，呼吸的热气都打在上面，  
“夫君今年多大？”本来嗓音就低沉，现在又压着声音，说出话直接让身上的人颤了两下。好敏感，金泰亨想。  
“...二十又五”金硕珍小心翼翼的样子有些可爱。  
“那就是哥哥了，”金泰亨故意贴紧他的耳朵说话，每次身上的人发颤，心里就会异常满足，“哥哥，该下一步了，老亲不好。”

金硕珍耳朵红的不行，他撑着金泰亨的胸膛直起身。从外面看就是小寨主正面压着夫人行事，事实上却是骑在金泰亨的胯上。金硕珍就这么干坐着，一动也不动，金泰亨挺了挺腰，示意哥哥动几下，要不然太假了。

窗外那些人影完全没有要走的意思，金硕珍开始挺动起腰来，一下一下都摩擦在金泰亨的下体上。金泰亨心下暗叫不好，再这么继续下去，恐怕是要假戏真做了。金泰亨仰起头要提醒夫君，却没想到看到这样一幅美景：金硕珍喝醉的脸上挂着红晕，眼中都是水汽，小心翼翼的瞥着窗外的人，身上就套一件松松垮垮的白色里衣，领口到小腹的衣服微微敞开着，胸膛都是粉色的，屁股上的肉软软的，人也不沉，一下一下的蹭着金泰亨的下体。

晚了，金泰亨忍不住发出闷哼，本来好好蛰伏的那根，现在不由自主的勃起了。  
始作俑者没有一点自觉，突然想起什么似的，俯下身贴近金泰亨的耳朵，  
“适当喘一喘...”下身一直动作着。

金泰亨低沉的呻吟，不是假喘，他的哥哥没有自觉，性器隔着衣料埋在股沟间，一下一下就像再给自己撸动着。  
金泰亨那点恶劣的念头突然涌上脑海，捏着嗓子，像是要叫给外边的人听，  
“哥哥，”金泰亨看到金硕珍迷茫的望向自己，“哥哥弄得我好舒服。”  
金硕珍没想到金泰亨配合到这种程度，赶忙接住话头：  
“今晚一定弄哭你。”  
紧接着加快了扭腰的速度，他没发觉有什么不对，只是隐约感觉金泰亨小腹硬硬的。他的注意力一直在窗外，外边的人听到两句调情的话，觉得站着也没意思了，慢慢的都散了。看着人都走远了，金硕珍才松了一口气。

金泰亨却感觉不好了，下面硬的让自己完全没办法忽略，  
“哥哥说答应我两个条件，现在我想说第一个。”金泰亨看着他停下动作，神情也没有之前那么紧张了。  
“尽管说，星星月亮都给你摘下来。”  
紧接着天翻地覆，两个人的姿势调换，金泰亨把夫君压在身下，两个人的呼吸混杂在一起，  
“我喜欢哥哥，哥哥可以让我干吗？”

没给人回复的机会，金泰亨就贴上他的唇角，顺着唇缝把舌头伸了进去。金硕珍先是推了两下，很快就顺从了，闭上眼睛任金泰亨动作。金泰亨吮吸着他的舌头，吻得像是用了情，弄得金硕珍晕晕乎乎的，比喝了酒还要感觉迷糊。

金泰亨拉着人抵在胸膛的手，摸上自己的下身，那人手触摸到的一瞬间就要往回缩。金泰亨松开他的嘴唇，看着身下人惊慌又享受的样子，突然感觉下体又硬了几分。

“你...什么时候硬的...”金硕珍有点不好意思说出口。

“都怪夫君，一点自觉都没有，一直撩拨我，”金泰亨把金硕珍堪堪挂在肩头的里衣脱下，裤子也拽了下来，那人浑身都是粉的，看的自己呼吸越来越沉重，“是故意的吧？哥哥其实喜欢我吧？故意找我成亲对不对？”

金硕珍只当他是在说床笫之间煽情的话，自己先前答应什么事情都可以，但属实没想到这人会想和他做这种事情，  
“床尾盒子里有欢怡膏...轻一点...”  
金泰亨没有得到想要的答案，心里那点想要被证实的东西又被这人忽略了。他是真的不记得自己了吗？

开拓的时候，金泰亨一直在走神，眼睛盯着金硕珍的嘴唇，臊得那人把头扭了过去。金泰亨不是很满意他的反应，轻轻咬上金硕珍的乳尖，听到那人吸气的声音之后又开始安慰似的吸吮。  
“哥哥...哥哥...”金泰亨很喜欢念这两个字，听的金硕珍总有一种背德的羞耻感。  
“里面好热，”手指在穴里搅动，时不时碰到那隐秘的点，引起哥哥的一阵轻喘，“我想让哥哥的身体记住我，可以吗?”

金硕珍被弄得迷迷糊糊的，根本没法消化他话里的意思，只是点着头，把腿叉的更开，催促着金泰亨进入。金泰亨却不着急，附上身用食指轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇，没曾料想那人竟然伸出舌头舔弄起来，手指瞬间像通了电流一般，那种涌上头顶的爱意和欲望快要把金泰亨吞没，两个人的嘴唇又叠在一起，舌头纠缠着，下体也契合的进入，呻吟都封在唇齿之间。

膏体快用了半盒，换了五六个姿势，金硕珍的呻吟都变得越来越沙哑了，金泰亨心疼他的嗓子，可是这人又敏感的要命，随便碰碰都要叫几声，只好用嘴封住。金硕珍趴在他身上，性器插入后穴，身上的人一点力气都没有了，金泰亨轻轻捏着他的臀肉往自己那根上撞，嘴唇还在和人亲吻，金硕珍的呻吟都变成的呜咽。

不知道做了多少次，金硕珍已经要射不出来了，脖子和锁骨上都是暧昧的痕迹，胸前粉色的小豆也被吮大了不知道多少倍，后穴一圈都肿了起来，最壮观的是嘴唇，就算结束了，金泰亨还是不放过他的嘴唇，像是得到什么珍宝一样，完全亲不够，把哥哥搂在怀里亲，金硕珍太累了，不知不觉，就在娘子的亲吻中睡着了。

第二天一大清早，就是金硕珍上任的仪式。昨天晚上不知道两个人胡闹到几时，金硕珍起来的时候腰酸背痛，一动，后面就隐隐作痛。整个人的精神状态也不好，实在是被折腾的够呛。

穿衣服的时候，他怕牵动后面，动作很慢，金泰亨都已经扎好头发了，金硕珍才刚刚把里衣套上。新“夫人”看了赶紧过来搭了把手，帮他穿好衣服，指尖划过皮肤，让金硕珍回想起昨天晚上那些旖旎的画面，脸上的热度又升了起来。

“哥哥好好看。”金泰亨帮他整理衣领，突然冒出这么一句话，弄得金硕珍被噎住，不知道回复什么才好。  
“嗯...谢谢泰亨。”  
“哥哥可以试着喜欢我吗？”金泰亨又凑了上来，距离太近让金硕珍产生了压迫感。  
“这，这是第二个要求吗？”金硕珍试探的问。  
“看哥哥的意思，我不会强求的。”金泰亨摇摇头，没亲下去。

金泰亨跟在金硕珍后面，那人走路姿势变得奇怪了，金泰亨在他身后有一种道不明的满足感。他被安排在第一排的座位上，十几级的台阶，金硕珍为了不让别人察觉自己的异样，走了平时两倍的时间。

仪式进行的顺顺利利，快到结尾，金硕珍要喝整整一桶酿酒。寨子最早起家，受人恩惠，得了一桶酒，才得以在严寒彻骨的山林子里活下来，所以传承下来的老规矩，上任先来一桶。寨子里自己酿的酒都烈得很，纵使金硕珍酒量好，当着众人咕嘟咕嘟的直接下去一桶，放下的时候身形也晃了起来。金泰亨在他喝的时候就站到了台子上，看着人晃晃悠悠的灌，心里的不安越来越严重。

不知道是谁先嚷了句好，这一关算是过了。接下来要寨主在自己夫人额上抹一道朱砂红，小兄弟端着朱砂粉，金硕珍手指上还沾着酒，拇指在盘子里一划，就满满当当的沾了个足。

喝的红扑扑的哥哥晃晃悠悠的朝自己走过来，脸上戴着不自觉的笑容。两个人的距离缩短，金硕珍的左手扣住他的后脑，金泰亨一瞬间又想吻上去，很快，金硕珍就把拇指上的一撮红抹在他的眉心，手有点抖，一道竖线硬是让他画歪了。

金硕珍眯着眼睛，有点不满意自己的作品，旁边端盘子的小兄弟先笑了起来，但他又看到他们寨主夫人眼神里快要溢出来的深情，硬生生又把笑憋了回去。

开宴之后，好酒好肉一顿招待，老二老三也没得说了，这顿饭气的吃了一半就走了。金泰亨在席间看着金硕珍被别人灌酒，一杯又一杯的下肚，金泰亨开始担心起来。

坐在他旁边的女眷突然凑过来问，一脸想要得到真知的样子，  
“你怎么同意他的？”女眷问。  
“什么同意？”金泰亨不是很想和她聊，注意力一直放在金硕珍身上。  
“同意嫁给一个男人，还屈居人下。”女眷不依不饶的把他倾斜过去的身子扳过来，金泰亨只好把目光暂时先离开哥哥。  
“硕珍哥很好，我很喜欢。”他说的是真的，恐怕还说的浅了。  
“呀，知道护着了，硕珍这孩子能干大事，同时也需要人支持他，给他鼓励，你可要多多帮他了，”女眷似乎很不放心，“老二老三不是什么善茬，估计一时半会不一定会安心这样。这段时间，一定要多加注意。”

\--

没成人的金泰亨干净活泼，从小生活的环境就相对开放，他哥偷偷给他看的那些书里，快意恩仇的故事让他兴奋的很。父亲不看好他经商，打算让他从文，从他这一代开始做个书香门第。打小就让他读四书五经，金泰亨实在是在文章里看不出什么多余的东西，他爹骂他扶不住，经商不行，从文也不行。只有他哥知道，那不是他心之所向。

十五那年，父亲给他指配了婚嫁，可是金泰亨连新娘子没见着就跑了。婚宴前一天晚上，摞了几个凳子，叠在一起，放在他心爱的那片蒲公英田上，只有那块儿围墙最低。出来以后在外边走走停停两年半载，看了书里写的大好河山，青山白云还是狂风暴雨，金泰亨都把他当作一种享受。

一路上遇到了很多人，比书里写的还要有趣。一次吃茶，让他认识了他的师傅，师傅夸他有根骨，金泰亨跟着师傅走了几天，学起那些招式快的很，轻功还是出拳，都不再是自己在故事里看到的虚构画面了，他吃的起苦，做的了游侠。跟着师傅闯荡，心慢慢的沉淀下来了，性子不知不觉也稳定下来，话也少了。

最后那半年，金泰亨认识了金硕珍。  
他的师傅上了山，这山上有一个寺，寺里的方丈功德深厚，师傅很是敬重，带着金泰亨来拜访。就这样，在寺庙里暂时住下了。

小和尚来引金泰亨到住处，路上还和他介绍寺庙的情况，大体就是再不能普通的庙宇，只不过其中修行之人不是江湖中的常人罢了。除了一点，小和尚叮嘱他，不要往北边去，那是个势力遮天的匪寨，碰上他们，惹了他们，可没法说理。

金泰亨记下了，跟着小师傅下山，去提今天要用的水，  
“他们寨里三个少爷，小的那两个简直不可理...”小师傅的介绍被一个温和的男孩点头行礼打断了。  
金泰亨远远的就看到他了，玉琢似的，怀里抱着两只小白兔，蹲下身来把它们放回林子里，起身往回走看到他们还被吓了一跳，和小师傅微笑着点了点头就离开了。  
“这位就是大少爷，温和美好的不像寨的人。”

连续几天，金泰亨都跟着了魔似的，每天出了庙，就轻功跳上好几米高的树，躺在树上往北边望。  
终于第五天，让他看见了，只不过是三个人。三个人看起来差不多大，金泰亨认得大少爷，他牵着一头鹿。三个人一路上吵吵闹闹的，大少爷要带鹿回去，另外两个不让。金泰亨竖起耳朵听他们对话，仔细的听终于听出了门道，两个弟弟要用鹿血引老虎，看看能不能征服一只老虎带回寨里。

要引老虎，可是这山上真有老虎吗？

小师傅同他说过，这山上林子密，书里是记载过老虎伤人，当时那人身上揣了一块鹿肉，老虎伤了人，却没动他，叼了鹿肉就走了。这林子里的老虎通人性，白天不出来，怕吓人，除非惹急了或者故意诱他，否则，根本看不到老虎的影子。

两个年龄小的显然是要引老虎出来，用身上带着的匕首往鹿肚子上一划，被大少爷挡了下来，两个人嫌他碍事，老二缚住哥哥的手脚，老三划了下去。看着鹿被割出血，惨叫似乎也像利刃一样割开了大少爷的皮肉。两个弟弟牵着鹿往林子深处去，哥哥跟在后边。金泰亨用着轻功跟着，不知道走了多久，真的听到了虎啸。

两个弟弟反应很快，几乎是瞬间就用轻功逃到了树上，哥哥却还在拽鹿。眼看着老虎离得越来越近，金泰亨跳了下来，拽过金硕珍，把他抱上了树梢。

他们在树上看着老虎撕咬鹿肉，金泰亨看着大少爷，他的眼神盯着树下越来越凝重，和金泰亨想象的不一样，那不是单纯同情的眼神，金泰亨看不明白了，于是他开口问，  
“在担心鹿？”  
大少爷点点头，又摇头。

看着鹿被撕咬的血肉模糊，两个弟弟觉得没意思，用着轻功，踏着树枝回去了，没人说要管一管哥哥，金泰亨很想送他，于是干脆把人抱了起来，跟着他的两个弟弟，送回了寨里。

“多谢少侠。”金硕珍确实不像寨里的人那般传说的粗鲁无礼，甚至作为大少爷还给他鞠了一躬。  
“这只老虎看起来不会伤人。”金泰亨说。  
“嗯？”  
“不用担心它。”  
他看着金硕珍若有所思的点点头，两个人就此别过。

次日一早，金泰亨就被寺庙门口的声音吵得无法集中注意力，隔壁的寨主带了他的三个儿子，来给方丈道歉。三个儿子跪在门外，寨主说不能污染了这佛门净地，让这三个孽子在门口跪着。

金泰亨望了一眼门口，两个小的歪歪扭扭一副不服气的样子，跪没跪像，大少爷规规矩矩的跪着，头低下，好像真的犯了错一样。

金泰亨正在和师傅学调琴，他的眼神老往门口瞥，师傅问他看什么，他就直言说了，还问这是犯了什么错误，  
“他们惹了山里的大老虎，林子离庙这么近，当然最危险的是庙了。”师傅轻描淡写的解释，“说起来，那老大琴技超常。”  
“他爹让他精学琴技，是想让他以后做主。另外两个儿子就照匪培养了。别看他瘦弱，琴做武器可是厉害的很。”  
后来的一段时间，再也没见到金硕珍。再后来下山，听说寺庙被点了，方丈被琴弦所杀，剩下就不清楚了。

\--

金硕珍喝太多酒，昨晚后穴肿的确实不轻，一来二去发起炎了。半夜里烧起来，金泰亨给他不断地换水给他擦拭，试图降温。金泰亨也是个少爷，游荡了两年江湖，也没怎么伺候过别人，握住哥哥的手，看着哥哥邹紧的眉头，暗骂自己真不是个东西。

小时候磕了碰了，母亲就说吹吹，姐姐开玩笑说口水就是良药，金泰亨擦拭的手来到了哥哥的胯下，看着那被他过度索取的穴口，来不及想多不正经，低下头就舔上去了。

哥哥烧起来了，连后穴都是烫的，一定很不舒服。金泰亨用心的舔了几下，额前的发丝蹭着哥哥前面沉睡的那根，把发烧的人弄得哼哼叫唤。

“泰亨！你在干什么？！”  
金硕珍分辨了好久是梦境还是现实，穴口总感觉有凉凉的东西在舔舐，眼前的画面逐渐清晰，他才意识到是他的好娘子趴在身下给他舔弄着。

“哥哥后面因为我肿了，加上喝酒，所以才会烧的。”  
金泰亨听到哥哥的声音抬起头，才发现金硕珍的前面有了反应，半硬不硬的挺着。被金泰亨近距离观察的感觉太过羞耻，金硕珍用脚轻轻踹他，但是软绵绵的一点力度都没有。

“哥哥很难受吧，我帮哥哥含出来。”  
“别...！”  
金泰亨撸动两下，就把金硕珍半硬的下体含住，轻轻的吮吸，舔弄着头部。舌尖轻轻扫过马眼，如愿的得到了哥哥的轻颤和呻吟，手上按摩着囊袋，舌头舔过柱身，最后直接含进嘴里。性器一下顶到喉咙，呕吐感让金泰亨感到不适，但是哥哥的呼吸告诉他，哥哥很舒服，他就又做了几个动作，最后把哥哥射出来的东西都吞了下去。

整个晚上，金泰亨都没睡，天一亮就把冯姨请了过来，冯姨心领神会的抓了些药，还有一些外用的膏体，抹了两天，金硕珍烧退了，后穴也不肿了，每天晚上又开始主动实现金泰亨的愿望，又羞涩又主动的表现，每次都让他的“娘子”难以自持。

金硕珍上任之后的七天里，金泰亨发现总有人在试探自己的身手，第一次大意了，第二次开始警惕起来，第三次干脆跟在金硕珍身边，哥哥去哪我就去哪。

“为什么一直跟着我。”  
金硕珍卸下马栓，牵着棕色的爱驹，身后跟着甩也甩不掉的“娘子”。  
金泰亨倒是自我定位清晰：“因为我是你的压寨夫人，所以要跟着夫君。”  
“我要去山下，要去吗，透透风。”  
金硕珍心里挺过意不去的，好好的少爷在家闲情逸致，读书画画，被自己扛过来睡硬塌，还要演出屈居人下，实在是委屈。  
“嗯，正好行房事的软膏没了。”金泰亨一本正经的提起。  
“咳——，适可而止啊。”  
除了在晚上，金硕珍一提到这种话题脸就开始迅速的变红。

“哥的琴技很厉害。”金泰亨接过金硕珍手里的缰绳，让哥哥好好休息。  
“嗯哼，对。”金硕珍得意的点点头，那样子逗得金泰亨心里痒痒的。  
“几年前，二弟三弟陷害你，说你杀了方丈。”金泰亨仔细的观察他的表情。  
“你为什么知道这些。”果然收了微笑，不过没有金泰亨想象中的反应激烈。  
“先说是不是。”金泰亨追问。  
“金泰亨。”  
“嗯。”  
他们停下来，金泰亨牵住了哥哥的手，用最温柔的眼神看向他。  
“我可以相信你吗？”他的哥哥问。  
“哥哥是说技术吗，我还挺有把握的。”金泰亨笑了起来，果不其然挨了金硕珍一脚。  
“不是床上，你知道我说的是什么。”金硕珍被他突然不正经的一下弄得脸又红了，急忙拐回正题。  
“哥想留下来，还是想走？”  
他尊重哥哥的所有选择，如果金硕珍说要留下，那他就会陪着哥哥留在山上，如果金硕珍说要走，那他就会陪着哥哥远走高飞。

“走不算逃兵吗？”金硕珍听见自己问。  
“哥心里明明有答案。”金泰亨在他手指上亲吻。  
金硕珍被他弄得快要溃不成军，心里最柔软的地方一次次被触碰，每天都过于亲密的接触，金泰亨真的让他逃不了：“我不该把你娶进来。”  
“哥哥要是累的话，逃兵也未尝不可。”金泰亨笑着说。

两个人无言的对视了一会儿，金硕珍先扭过头回避了视线。金泰亨的眼神太火热了，再看下去感觉自己都会被灼伤。哥哥不知道，自己现在又红了起来。  
“因为我会一直陪着哥的，不管是在哪里，身边还是床边，我都会一直在的。”  
“为什么这样”  
为什么这样，为什么什么都不过问就同意成亲的无理要求，为什么知道我的事情，为什么这么关心我，为什么真诚的喜欢我，为什么渴望我的身体和爱，太多为什么了，金硕珍全都问不出来。

“因为只有哥在担心小老虎”  
“什么？”金硕珍没听懂。  
“没什么。”说出来的金泰亨感觉心情很好。

没能继续聊，就到山下了，两人骑上马，金泰亨故意搂着哥哥，挨得很近。  
“哥哥刚刚问我为什么知道，那哥知道我早就抱过你吗？”金泰亨含了一下他的耳垂，满意的看着他渐渐变红。  
金硕珍朝前坐着不好回身，看不到金泰亨的脸声音都轻松了起来：“你不会要说，我小时候你抱过我吧？”  
“那到不至于。”金泰亨被逗笑了。  
“...我记不清了”金硕珍发誓他有认真的想了几秒钟。  
“哥哥不应该忘的。”  
“为什么？”金硕珍被他批评的语气弄得疑惑。  
“因为弄得我伤心了。”金泰亨突然委屈起来，下巴靠在金硕珍肩膀上，明显感觉到哥哥身体突然一僵。  
“你...”猝不及防的，就被自己娘子的情话唬到了。  
“...看不出来我喜欢你吗？”金泰亨歪过头轻轻咬了一下哥哥的脖颈，表示惩罚。  
“...我们不都已经成亲了吗？”金硕珍被他头发蹭的痒痒。

金泰亨愣住了，没想到哥哥会这样说。  
“...哥哥这样，我会忍不住的。”金泰亨把他抱下马，手护着人的后脑勺，看样子不亲上去不罢休。  
“忍住...晚上回去再...唔！”

\--

差不多中午的时候，两人到了目的地。七拐八拐的进了一个远离市井的小院，金硕珍轻叩大门，出来迎的人让金泰亨吓了一跳，不是别人，正是自己的师傅。  
“...师傅？！”  
“进来吧。”师傅并不感到惊讶。

金硕珍进了房间以后开始宽衣解带，吓得金泰亨赶忙按住了他的手，师傅看着徒弟着急的样子觉得好笑，打趣说我是帮他解毒，又不是干什么其他的，怎么连你师傅都这么防着。  
“解毒？”金泰亨不知道金硕珍什么时候中了毒。

金硕珍不是很想让师傅说，不过师傅要是不随心所欲就不是他本人了，他早就看出来傻徒弟对这大少爷有意思，几年前跪在寺庙门口的时候，琴都不调了，眼睛往门口都快看直了。

“金公子常年被同一种毒所侵害，下毒的人应该就是他两个弟弟，不能明目张胆，所以才用这种慢性的毒，想要一点一点，杀人于无形。我能做的就是用内力帮他逼出一点，不过日积月累久了，难免会出现问题。”  
金泰亨听的眉头邹紧，手上不自觉地攥紧了拳头：“何物上下毒？”  
“食物和水，金公子不能断的东西。”师傅的准备工作都做好了，开始往外轰人。

他和两个弟弟之间到底有什么过节？  
师傅好说歹说才把徒弟轰出去，塞给小孩一本书，告诉他治疗时间你自己翻一翻，能解决你大部分疑问。然后把门紧紧一甩，留下金泰亨一个人坐在偏厅里。

金泰亨翻着书页，记得都是一些零零碎碎不成文的事情，什么今天帮助了一个小女娃，昨天刚赢得钱袋子被偷了，前天留着吃得水果长毛了，金泰亨快速得略过了三十几页，终于剧情有了点眉目。

这匪寨虽然在地方盘踞一势，可是放眼江湖上真正拿他敬重几分的几乎是没有。二弟三弟向来爱惹是非，下山一趟不是推了谁家的摊子，就是欺负了谁家闺女，表面上如此，但暗地里保护父老乡亲的事情也数不过来，只不过人们只记坏不记好罢了。

终于有一天，有人站出来阻止了他们。

也是一位公子，身形挺拔，或者说，应该叫少侠。少侠在镇里停留了多日，见证了三次恶霸欺压百姓的事，最后一天，他坐不住了，跟着两个人上了山。上到一半，少侠开始出手，两个人一直在山上长大，也只和寨子里的人交过锋，几个招式下来，开始落在下风，少侠身手不凡，还有着对身手的自信加持，很快战局落定，两匪必输无疑，几回合下来两人失去意识。

突然，有第三方出手，方丈路见不平，和少侠交锋起来。少侠不知道修的什么旁门左道，路子阴的很，方丈又是光明磊落之人，从来对耍阴招不屑一顾，没料想被人用什么极为韧性的绳子勒住脖子，意识开始模糊起来。

琴声打破了刚稳定下来的安宁，作为武器的琴音刺耳又有力，少侠被猝不及防的攻击弄得膝盖一软，但手上的力气并未减弱，生扯着绳子，方丈的表情越来越痛苦。

少侠认识金硕珍，就算不认识，也认得他手里的那把琴。他向来打抱不平，不过对于对手的敬重还是留有几分，看着和自己差不多打的人紧张的抚着琴弦，眉目邹紧，又是一个来送命的家伙。

“没意思了，我不想伤那么多无辜的人。”少侠说着，听起来难免冠冕堂皇。  
“...没有人无辜。”金硕珍的声音很小，他没有实战过，手抖得不行，但是身形却没有一丝退缩。  
“欺压百姓还有道理了？这倒是我第一次听说，我不动你，欺负弱者没有意思，”少侠顿了顿，“这样，你杀一方，我放一方，武器是用来快意恩仇的，畏畏缩缩是没办法向前的。”

太阳完全落山了，山林里起了邪风，卷起枯黄的落叶从金硕珍脚边掠过。云层越压越厚，山里的雨来的又急又猛，雨点坠落打在皮肤上，砸的生疼，不知道金硕珍哭没哭，他脸上的是雨水还是泪水，最终他还是做出了选择，用父亲教他的，引以为傲的琴技，捡了最锋利的那根琴弦，整个过程很快，但在金硕珍看来不亚于一个世纪那样漫长。

他太弱小了，谁都救不了，他有武器，有寨里最令人骄傲的琴技，可是他连一个无名少侠都打不过，救不了所有人。  
他跪在雨里，琴弦不知道什么时候划破了手指，流出血来染红了袖口。

没记载寺庙是怎么被烧的，不过金泰亨心里有了个大概。

回了寨里，寨主无条件的信任着大儿子，金硕珍的负罪感只会更加深重。父亲一向都是如此，相信他，偏爱他，只教给他那些技艺，不让他干重活。老二老三从小就嫉妒他嫉妒的要发疯，他们的哥哥不论做什么都会被原谅，是绝对的正义。金硕珍在寺庙的断壁残垣前连续跪了一个月，但是无论做什么，都没法洗刷罪孽，它们已经被自己刻入骨髓，时刻拿出来翻看，看看你金硕珍是个多么无能的罪人。拥有着两个弟弟没有的爱，却不如他们来的侠义。

两年过去，金硕珍母亲去世的那晚，寨主伤心过度，守在灵堂，把棺材里躺着那人的手紧紧拉住，贴在脸上，不听的亲吻。连续几日，寨主都在咳血，二弟三弟抓住这个机会，直接往父亲的汤药里下了死手，寨主就这样去世了。

金硕珍知道以后控制不住暴怒，他压抑了近两年的情绪都在那一天爆发，他一直在苦练父亲传授给他的琴技，最后用它伤了自己的弟弟，一个人瞎了一只眼睛，一个人废了武功，听起来十分讽刺。

\--  
金泰亨合上书，哥哥也治疗完了，两个人骑上马和师傅告别。金泰亨搂紧了怀里的人，头一直埋在他的颈窝，好像在撒娇，却又一句话也不说。  
“泰亨？怎么了？”金硕珍有点摸不着头脑，他娘子情绪变化的有点快，难不成是自己治疗的时间冷落他了？  
“哥哥，答应我第二个条件吧。”金泰亨还是埋在他的颈窝里，声音显得闷闷的。  
“嗯，你说。”金硕珍试图严肃起来。  
“如果我做了很过分的事情，哥哥要原谅我。”  
“这个条件有点狡猾啊。”金硕珍逗他。  
“可以吗？”金泰亨把头抬了起来，搂的人更紧，身子往前倾要看哥哥的表情。  
“可以，当然可以了，第一个条件都答应了，这个轻松多了。”  
“哥哥行房事很累吗？那以后我多动一动好了，哥哥只管躺着舒服就好。”  
“不，我不是这个意思。”金硕珍想解释一下。  
“那哥哥想动的话，骑乘可以多试一试。”金泰亨很认真的回应。  
“......好，好的”金硕珍放弃解释。

两人到寨里已经是晚上了，寨里一片张灯结彩，红色的挂了满墙。冯姨说老二突然今天要成亲，晚上摆了婚宴，现在刚开始，回来的正合适。两个人入座，明明是喜庆的事情，金泰亨却感觉阴谋的味道更重。

“大哥，今天二弟娶亲，说什么也得干两杯。”老二递给金硕珍一大杯酒，金硕珍明白酒里头八成有什么东西，但是怀着对什么事情的愧疚，弟弟们递给他的东西他从不拒绝，接过那杯酒，咕嘟咕嘟的入了胃，酒烈的灼的他心口有些疼。

婚宴开着开着，离开的人越来越多，就剩下本家这一桌人。金泰亨摸了摸袖口里藏好的匕首，他想过有一天帮金硕珍解决这些事情，却没想到来的这么快。  
喝了两杯，金硕珍开始迷糊，金泰亨抓住他继续喝的手，拿过了他的酒杯，用“娘子”的口吻训诫金硕珍，  
“醉了就不要喝了。”  
这时候老二开始起哄了：“大嫂你让大哥喝，大喜的日子，你们俩成事那天我可没少喝。”  
“他不能喝。”  
金泰亨的眼神看过去，凛冽又无情，看的二弟打了个寒颤。

桌上的硝烟味越来越重，金硕珍突然晕了过去，打断了几个人的明争暗斗。  
二弟突然奋起，掀了桌子朝金硕珍掐去，金泰亨拽了袖口的匕首，一刀直接插进人的腹部，同时把扑上来的三弟踹开，他被金硕珍废了武功，是个再不能普通的普通人，受了金泰亨这一脚，估计是要缓一段时间。

涌出来的阿猫阿狗，恶党的残羽都被埋伏在旁的师傅清理掉了。幸好先前没有暴露身手，让二弟三弟没有设防。金泰亨从怀里拿出一罐药，把三弟捆在树干旁，思忖了一会儿，决定给他留条命，把人的嘴掐开，喂了药丸进去。虽然留着一条命，估计下半辈子也就只能瘫痪着了。

师傅准备了两匹马，金泰亨把哥哥抱上马，路过寨门口的时候，稍微停了下来，  
冯姨微微颔首，向他行礼，  
“冯姨，以后多麻烦您照顾寨子了，好好处理哥哥的心血。”  
之后策马扬长而去，带着他的哥哥逃走了。

金硕珍做了个梦，是个很长的梦。梦里他养了一只小老虎，不像外面人传说的那样凶残，乖的很，每天都乖乖的蹭着他撒娇，睡在自己的膝枕上，小老虎一点点长大了，牙齿越来越锋利，有的时候金硕珍会有错觉他会一口吃了自己。不过小老虎还是小老虎，虽然身形见长，但是还是每天和自己撒娇，有时候会把自己按倒，舌头轻轻的舔他的脸颊，怕弄疼人一样小心。接着，小老虎变成了金泰亨的模样，眼睛里亮亮的，和自己对视，金硕珍看见他张开嘴，说着什么，听不清，但他猜测，一定是在叫自己“哥哥”。

我在呢，金硕珍想回应。  
榻上沉睡的哥哥突然动了动，金泰亨涌上头的困倦瞬间清零，他守着哥哥一个星期，每天都盼着哥哥醒来，终于今天，哥哥的眼皮动了动。

金硕珍醒来的时候，就看到金泰亨像梦里的小奶虎一样蹭他，金硕珍想叫他一声，可是嗓子沙哑的很，金泰亨听到哥哥的声音，猛地抬起头，这才看清，小奶虎的脸上鼻涕眼泪满脸都是，虽然看起来很委屈，但金硕珍莫名的想笑，  
“我还活着呢！”发出的声音十分沙哑，金泰亨赶忙把温水递到哥哥唇边。  
“哥哥吓死我了，还以为要守寡了...”说着又委屈了起来。  
“瞎说什么呢？”  
金硕珍想呼噜呼噜小奶虎的头发，手一扬却不小心碰到了什么不该碰得的硬物。

“......”  
两个人温馨的气氛瞬间被打破。  
“我，我太激动了，就”金泰亨慌张的解释着，他怕哥哥觉得他只喜欢他的身体，越想要下体软回去，那玩意却越来越硬。  
“我没有力气。”金硕珍挑明直言。  
“我，我自己解决就行。”金硕珍还没见过他这么慌张的样子，觉得实在是可爱还好玩。

刚说完，金泰亨就解开裤头，开始自己撸，边撸边叫哥哥，两个人离得太近了，金泰亨就坐在床边自己抚慰，还不断叫自己的名字。羞得金硕珍不再看他，扭过头看窗子。

床边那人撸了好久，还是不能解决，最后呻吟里都带点哭腔了，还是没能射出来。金硕珍听的有点不忍心了，回过头，伸出手摸了摸金泰亨的硕大。不知道时不时错觉，他感觉摸上去的一瞬间，那玩意更大了。金泰亨的眼眶都红了，抓着哥哥的手快速的撸着，没有几下就射出来了。

结束之后，金硕珍赶紧找话题扯开，  
“咳——，这是在哪？”  
“客栈，”金泰亨整理好衣服，“师傅说，哥的身体要慢慢恢复，他们打定了你拿不到解药，但是没想到，你正好用过了解药。”  
“嗯？解药是什么？”金硕珍不记得什么时候吃了灵药。  
“男 精。”金泰亨也有点不好意思。  
“......”  
“所以说，师傅拜托我，好好为哥哥治疗，”金泰亨拉住哥哥的手，放在胸口，“我当然会啦，因为我是哥哥的压寨夫人。”  
小老虎笑了，四方嘴超级可爱，哥哥看的心里痒痒的，起身奖励了一个亲亲。  
“...哥哥”  
超级乖的小孩子又硬啦！

（完）


End file.
